1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a broadcast receiving apparatus, and, more particularly, to an improvement in recording functionality (sound recording, image recording, etc.) of broadcast content (content) for such an apparatus. The broadcast content may refer to the entirety of a program or a part of the program. The present invention is especially suitable for a transportable broadcast receiving apparatus, such as a car stereo system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present forms of digital broadcasting include satellite, ground wave television, and ground wave radio broadcasting. Portable broadcast receiving apparatuses, including those mounted in vehicles, allow users to enjoy broadcasts or acquire useful information. Development advances toward practical digital music broadcasting adapted for vehicle or other mobile reception.
One digital broadcast receiving and reproducing apparatus equipped with a sound recording function is disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-Open Pub. No. Hei 11-177511. All music received is temporarily recorded. Then, when the user issues a designation of recording, the recording of a designated song is determined. It is thereby possible to avoid recording errors or failure stemming from an inadvertent mistake, such as a user forgetting to program the recording operation prior to the start of a broadcast.
It is, however, possible for broadcast recording to fail, even if no mistakes have been made. For example, variations in the status of reception may lead to data being lost, thereby rendering the recording defective. A receiving apparatus equipped with a function also providing appropriate measures against this type of failure in recording is therefore desired. Presently, however, recording management relies on a user's own memory. If a recording has once failed, the user must remember to seek and record the same broadcast content later.
On the other hand, a user may forget that they have already recorded a particular broadcast and then record the same broadcast content once again. Duplicate recording wastes recording memory capacity and, from this viewpoint, this is also a failure in recording. Presently, as stated above, to avoid such a failure, recording managed relying on a user's own memory.
The above deficiencies are particularly outstanding in vehicle-mounted broadcast receiving apparatuses, as will be described hereinbelow.
It remains uncommon for vehicle-mounted broadcast receiving apparatuses to have a recording function for recording images or sounds. However, as digital broadcasting becomes more common, it will be possible for even mobile equipment to create high-quality recordings. It is therefore preferred that mobile or vehicle-mounted broadcast receiving apparatuses also be equipped with recording functions.
However, the status of reception a portable unit is subject to large variation as a result of motion. Even slight movement of the unit may cause a shift from a receivable state to an unreceivable state. Some sites may be unreceivable in certain locations. Such variation in the status of reception experienced midway through recording could lead to complete failure of recording. In this manner, irrespective of the convenience arising from an capability to record broadcast content while moving, it is disadvantageous if there is a high risk of failure in recording.
Known portable receiving apparatuses are also disadvantageous from the viewpoint of double recording as described above. Because transportable broadcast receiving apparatuses are configured to be relatively small in size, their memory capacity may also be restrained. In addition, the spatial restraint in the operation devices such as switches may also lead to omission of a function for a user to readily check the already recorded broadcast content. Furthermore, some vehicles, such as family automobiles, are used by a plurality of users so that broadcasting content recorded by one user may be recorded again by another user.
Although, the description was made focusing on the related art problems involved with portable broadcast receiving apparatuses, such problems are not limited to mobile apparatuses.